PDR list
__TOC Click any heading for evidence of fraud does not exist * Tested and verified from an unblocked proxy on February 19, 2017 Registrant data is false, produced by a fake identity generator. For example: mymedsmart.click .. phone +61.0240247311 does not exist hotmedssale.win .. +351.212107691942 does not exist leoniecindy.win .. +61.0388446439 does not exist loucalypso.trade .. +598.98447901does not exist luckycareinc.win .. +32.0475794080 does not exist mytabsvalue.trade .. +351.212396494148 does not exist etc =Public Domain Registry= =Not yet suspended= Canadian Health&Care Mall mymedsmart.click bestmedsvalue.win hotmedssale.win leoniecindy.win loucalypso.trade luckycareinc.win mytabsvalue.trade newaidpurchase.win newbestinc.win privatesafemall.win safecuringmart.win safetabsmart.trade theaidcompany.trade thefirsteshop.trade yourherbalinc.trade Canadian Pharmacy firstpharmstore.win newcaresale.trade My Canadian Pharmacy firsthoteshop.trade linadenise.trade RxExpressOnline adelicejessalyn.trade agacejoelle.win annarowena.trade charlenestacia.trade cherrimisha.trade chiarratarrah.trade cristykorella.win deborkareada.win diannatressa.trade ellamarissa.win eranandriette.trade evelinajsandye.win hanagerrilee.trade hattylindy.trade jenniferlucina.win kimmycasi.trade kirstyntrudie.trade korduladarcy.trade lezlienelia.trade tiffycosetta.trade RxMedications cthrinehesther.trade emmajayme.trade liahonoria.win loellaopaline.win =Suspended by the registrar= Canadian Family Pharmacy mypharmacyassist.work mymedspurchase.xyz puretabsinc.xyz smartremedyquality.xyz Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy bestaidsale.click goodmedstrade.click mygenericsmart.link CanadianPharmacy carlenelaureen.click fastpharmshop.click fastsafeeshop.click janelladusty.link janotdorolisa.click jillerika.link myaidsale.click securehotsale.link tessydebbi.link secureaidshop.link bestpillsmart.club thecuringgroup.xyz agreekdeal.science canadianonlinemallorca.xyz curativehotmall.xyz globaldrugscompany.xyz healingaidgroup.xyz homemedicaltabseshop.xyz magicherbaloutlet.xyz organiccaredeal.xyz remedialfastdeal.xyz smartmedicamentmart.xyz smartpharmshop.xyz yourhealingservices.xyz trustedpilloutlet.top bestcareoutlets.xyz bestpharmpurchase.xyz canadianremedysale.xyz curingtabletreward.science hothealthcarestore.xyz luckyaidsale.xyz magicpharmcompany.science medicinalherbstoreonline.xyz organicpillsquality.xyz perfectrxbargain.xyz remedialrxpurchase.science trustedhealthvalue.xyz asalesgrowth.science freeonlinepharmacyinc.xyz genericmedspurchase.science globalmedsstoreonline.science globalpillsassist.xyz goodpillservice.science hotcurativeprogram.science luckymedicatingshop.science luckypillelement.science medicaldrugsale.science medicalpilldeal.science newcurativequality.science newdruginvestment.science newmedicalmarts.xyz neworganicsale.science newremedyoutlet.xyz puremedicationmall.xyz curingcareoutlet.science fasthealingelement.science globalpharmacymart.science herbaltabletquality.science hotmedicareworth.science medicinalaidbargain.science naturalglobalassist.science newpharmacymart.science newtabsquality.science newtreatmentsupply.science privatecuringshop.science safecanadianwebmart.science safenaturalquality.science securecanadianeshop.science suppliesindustry.science yourgenericsprogram.com familyherbsupply.xyz homepharmacyinc.xyz excellentrxservices.science familygenericdeal.com globalherbprogram.science magicpharmpurchase.com yourpharmacyreward.science Herbal Store firstaidvalue.link hotglobaldeal.link hotglobalinc.click Healthy Life thecareprogram.link My Canadian Pharmacy onlinefastmart.link cyndicatherina.click ernestinediann.link georgettanatka.click janiesofie.link nannygussi.link romywanda.link vinninola.link idelleraquel.link nikoliapetronella.click velvetcarolin.click kalilaemalee.club lilaswalliw.club nicolajudie.club ursalacristen.club yourpillmart.be luckycarequality.xyz thehealingsale.science bestaidsale.science newmedicamentvalue.science trustedhealingtrade.science genericfastmarketresearch.xyz trustedorganicmall.xyz trustedtabsvalue.xyz yourwelnessstore.xyz genericmedsservice.com naturalprivatedeal.xyz privatepillinc.science Natural Health newherbaldeal.link Canadian Health&Care Mall alissacathyleen.link alisunsallyann.click dominiquebernie.link familyhotmart.click fastfastvalue.click homehealthinc.click homeonlineinc.click jobialie.click madelinaflorry.link maxieethelyn.link myfastelement.click nicehills24.info purehotassist.click purerxprogram.click secureaiddeal.link smartaiddeal.click theaidtrade.click theherbdeal.click thesmartmall.click wanetaelsie.click yourpillsale.click daniceagnella.click fastaidmart.click homefastmart.click martellecaralie.click mymedstrade.link newbestinc.click newwelnessdeal.link safebestshop.click thefirstmall.click thehotservice.click thesecuremart.click goodhotdeal.club maegantricia.club magicrxprogram.club marjorypollyanna.club medicalaidinc.club homehotmart.click fastremedyelement.work hotremedialdeal.work familyhotdeal.click newtabscompany.club bestcaretrade.click bestsafesale.click fasthealthinc.click fastremedyinc.click goodherbssale.click homehotreward.click homemedicareassist.click hotdrugsdeal.click hothotoutlet.click theonlinesale.click yourpillsreward.click bestpillsinc.click bestpillsshop.click biologicalbestdeal.work curingsafeinc.click familyaidinc.click firstpillmall.click firstrxeshop.click genericpharminc.click globalmedicinaldeal.science goodpillssale.click goodsafemall.click hotfirstmall.click medicatingmedicamentelement.click myaidmart.click mynaturalmall.click myrxbargain.click mysafeservice.click newpillsgroup.click newremedyshop.click pureaidinc.click puremedsinc.click purerxshop.click securerxeshop.click smartdrugmart.click theglobalsale.click naturalcaremarket.work familyhealthassist.in goodmedicatingmart.in magicdruginc.in medicalrxassist.in myhealingelement.in homeremedyprogram.be puregenericvalue.nl safecurativeassist.be bestherbalreward.work magicpillsservice.science medicatingrxreward.work naturalfaststore.science newrxgroup.top canadiansafeinc.xyz excellentherbsvalue.science fastcaretrade.science fastpharmcompany.xyz funeralhomecaremall.science hotmedicareshoponline.xyz luckyherbalmart.xyz luckyorganicsupply.xyz luckyremedialreward.xyz onlinedrugssupply.xyz puremedicalvalue.science saferemedyservice.science curativefamilytrade.science curingfamilymart.science fastmedicationmart.xyz genericfreeonlinereward.science herbalremedyassist.science homehealingsupply.science homeremedialdeal.science medicalremedyshop.science medicativeaidreward.science organictabssale.science safemedicalreward.science safepharmquality.science safetabletcompany.science safetabsgroup.science smartmedicalwebmart.science estateinvestmenttrust.science familyherbsupply.science familymedsworth.xyz herbalcaretrade.com wtwlswba.com bestnaturaltrade.xyz magicpillgroup.xyz securityholders.xyz canadiansafemall.com curingglobalquality.science dlexqjhu.com luckyhealthmart.science safesupplementdeal.com ugklfhtp.com Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy goodmedstrade.click mygenericsmart.link medicalbestoutlet.science newtabsquality.xyz globalmedspurchase.xyz globalstrategicbusiness.xyz luckyherbaldeal.xyz curativeherbsinc.science hotremedyoutlets.com luckyhealthcareshop.com tabs2.com RxExpressOnline adalinecamila.link adianacthrine.link annettekellyann.link blakeleekristyn.link catharinarowena.click charmaineesma.link connieleeann.click deidremarian.click dominicanatassia.click elizabethlivia.click fianndorothea.link georgiawillette.click herthablanca.click jemimanerte.click julitarenae.click kalagrissel.link kayladarline.link kerryaggi.click kevynreiko.click kizzeemae.link linjessamyn.link madeleinekathlin.link maureneharriot.link merolacicely.click paulettedasya.click rubialonee.click shandeighandriette.click tarradrusi.click tediarluene.link ysabelandrei.click ziaterry.click aidanmarcela.click brandiepepita.link caledita.click camilameggie.link deloriaphillis.click janayaglenn.link jolinekynthia.click keriannehelena.click ladonnafelicle.click lavernaheddi.click leeannetildie.click leonaniepietra.click lesleyzena.click lettinariko.click mandietti.click margalitgaye.click melamiedelcina.click melisendagussy.click michaelacristie.click mirandamarjory.click nanetteruthi.click naninadine.click nettieimogen.click noelynedyth.click patricialaurena.click perimarylou.click phillidaaile.click pierettebobbette.click pollyannadulciana.click prissieregina.click raycristie.click rivaleemicheline.click rosaamargo.click rozinarosanna.click salaidhkacie.click sharylcherilynn.click shelliricky.click sidoniarobena.click sindeetatiana.click stacyagna.click terrieelwira.click thomasahattie.click tristanorry.click tynekerrin.click wenonalyssa.click winnifredami.click alainedenny.club idellenatalie.club iseaballaraine.club jessejulienne.club jonisronna.club jordannasharity.club juliejulia.club kamillahjessy.club kathieaster.club katinkanorry.club kaylynjulienne.club kelsylaural.club kessianona.club kimmycami.club klarikacolly.club korriecalypso.club leonoredenny.club linneabrett.club loraleekyrstin.club luellavalencia.club marylynneyoshiko.club maxieleanna.club mirnanannie.club modestydorian.club nannyjenelle.club nollieimogen.club nolliemalissia.club odessakaylyn.club olivestefania.club peggymeade.club rafadeana.club raphaelaconchita.club riccabette.club robbijaimie.club rorycristal.club sekadorey.club shanabritta.club shelleyursa.club shergloriane.club simonettedesirae.club sofiabobby.club sofiemelody.club tashamerline.club tiphaniashely.club trennaelyssa.club wandaadrianne.club wendelineelberta.club willaminaramona.club winifredmarge.club winiminette.club zeazorine.club chiquiadelila.in klarikakore.in terraglynis.in RxMedications faniahelene.link homeaidmart.click joycelinruthanne.click kalilamelissa.click lisabethliliane.click ninonadore.click portiaandra.link pureaidgroup.click katyaberet.click laryssapier.click lorrincamala.click merileerodina.click perlelynde.click rosemariaprudot.click salomakelcie.click sapphireleilah.click shelashir.link larimarla.club martynnenola.club melicentfelecia.club merrykarena.club rikkirheta.club rosellanadeen.club thaliaginni.club wilonasella.club Toronto Drugstore bestbestgroup.click newtabletshop.click herbaldrugmarket.science newmedicatingassist.xyz WikiPharmacy pureremedysale.xyz =Where to send abuse complaints= abuse''@''publicdomainregistry.com